1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to a locking device for securing outboard motors and stern drives against theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The marine industry is experiencing an escalation in the number of thefts of stern drives and outboard motors from boats stored in marinas or private docks or whatever a thief may have occasion to work undetected for a brief period. As motors and stern drives become more sophisticated and thus more expensive, the market for stolen units is increasing. It takes only minutes for a thief using battery powered tools, to release a motor or stern drive and remove it. Besides the inconvenience of replacing the stolen motor, filing an insurance claim is time consuming and increases the cost of premiums.
Locking means for outboard motors and stern drives that are commonly available, are only a minor deterrent to theft. Thieves can defeat such systems in a variety of ways, mostly by either gripping the lock with special tools to unthread the lock or by simply cutting a face into its surface making it accessible to normal wrenches. Most locking devices now available, rely upon special keys or tools for installation and removal, and while such tools are meant only for legitimate access, thieves can simply obtain sets of the tools or keys for their own use.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide the boat owner with a means of securing an outboard motor or stern drive using a unique combination of simple components which, when used together, provide a secure and tamper-proof attachment means.
This object, as well as other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the following description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.